


Les Secrets

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Danger, Escape, Friendship, Prostitution, Romance, Secrets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Ce sont les secrets, Finnick Odair. Obtenez des secrets, et vous contrôlerez le Capitole." Une seule rencontre peut changer une vie. Beaucoup l'apprennent seulement plus tard...
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Coriolanus Snow/Other(s)





	1. Apprendre les règles

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Hunger Games_ appartient à Suzanne Collins, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 12 juin 2013.

Finnick tenait le papier serré dans sa main. Une adresse, écrite à la main. Pas un mot, pas une seule indication. Mais il savait parfaitement ce que cela pouvait signifier. Après tout, cela faisait deux ans que ce petit jeu durait. Deux ans que le président Snow l'utilisait en le jetant dans les bras de femmes suffisamment riches pour pouvoir l'acheter. Et ce soir encore, il allait devoir y passer. Le jeune homme soupira un grand coup avant d'avancer pour aller à l'adresse indiquée. Tous lui souriaient en passant, lui demandaient comment il allait, où il se rendait… Il souriait et faisait semblant de les mettre dans la confidence, en lançant des regards particuliers, en parlant avec des intonations formant des sous-entendus... Un mot tendre pour les jeunes femmes, des regards complices pour les jeunes hommes. La mascarade habituelle. Même si à l'intérieur, il n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver Annie. Mais au Capitole, cela lui était absolument impossible. Bon gré mal gré, il alla à son rendez-vous.

Il toqua à la porte, et un majordome vint lui ouvrir. Le jackpot. La femme qui l'avait réclamé était pleine aux as. Il soupira à nouveau et suivit l'homme, qui l'emmena dans un petit salon absolument charmant. Assise dans un fauteuil à l'ancienne, une femme était en train de lire. Ses cheveux gris-argenté et ses quelques rides parurent étranges aux yeux de Finnick, incongrus dans la ville de la jeunesse éternelle. Mais cela ne l'enlaidissait pas. Au contraire, cela donnait à cette femme un charme particulier, une aura de mystère et de sagesse. Le jeune homme n'osa rien dire, de peur de la déranger. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, il se serait glissé discrètement derrière la femme et lui aurait souffler dans le cou. Elle aurait alors pouffé, et ils auraient pu commencer - ce qui aurait permis à Finnick d'en finir d'autant plus vite. Cependant, il doutait que cette femme-ci se mette à pouffer. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait réclamé. Ce n'était pas le genre de… cliente dont il avait l'habitude.

Après quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, la femme releva les yeux et l'aperçut. Elle lui sourit alors avec une douceur dont il n'avait pas l'habitude et reposa son livre avant de se lever pour l'accueillir. En la voyant approcher, il ne put s'empêcher de se raidir.

\- Ah, monsieur Finnick Odair ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous !

Monsieur ? Pourquoi tant de froideur et d'éloignement ? Ce n'était pas normal… Et puis elle l'attendait pour quoi exactement ? Finnick ne savait plus quoi faire et se contenta de murmurer un « bonjour » à moitié interrogatif. Il avait l'impression d'être retombé en enfance, face à son institutrice. Le même sentiment que lorsqu'il avait fait ce travail pour la première fois. Extrêmement désagréable. La femme sentit sa gêne et se mit à sourire d'autant plus avec douceur et une pointe d'amusement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Odair, je ne vais pas vous manger. Asseyez-vous je vous prie. Vous devez être épuisé !  
\- Merci bien….  
\- Appelez-moi Rose.  
\- Merci, Rose.

Lorsqu'il se fut installé et qu'elle se fut elle aussi de nouveau assise, Rose se décida à expliquer un peu ce qu'elle attendait.

\- Cela doit vous étonner, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Que je vous ai fait appelé.  
\- Hum…. Pas vraiment.  
Face à cette réponse, elle se mit à rire avec grâce et franchise.  
\- Vous ne manquez pas de culot, jeune homme ! Mais j'aime cela.

Suite à ces mots, Finnick se leva et s'approcha du visage de Rose. Il pensait que cette phrase était un signe pour l'inciter à commencer. À faire ce qu'il faisait avec toutes les autres. Cependant, Rose, nullement décontenancée, se contenta de regarder Finnick droit dans les yeux, un sourire un peu énigmatique aux lèvres, avant de susurrer :

\- Si vous tentez ne serait-ce que de m'embrasser, mon majordome se fera un plaisir de vous refaire le portrait.  
Le jeune homme était perdu. Ne sachant que faire, il se rassit, surpris.  
\- Mais alors pourquoi…  
\- Pourquoi vous ai-je fais venir ici ? Par caprice, sans doute.  
\- Je…  
\- J'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez une soirée de calme sans avoir à vous jeter dans les bras d'une demoiselle que vous ne reverrez jamais. Accessoirement, mon autre invitée voulait vous voir.

Cette femme n'était décidément pas comme les autres. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir une jeune femme qui se mit à parler avec gaieté.

\- Vous m'avez fait appeler Rose….

Finnick s'était levé d'un coup en voyant Annie franchir la porte. Elle-même, en le voyant, avait cessé de parler. Dix secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était pas le grand amour - pas encore - entre eux, mais ils s'appréciaient déjà énormément et aimaient passer du temps ensemble. Se retrouver au Capitole sous le même toit était impossible, et pourtant… Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et s'assirent, encore secoués de cette rencontre, puis Finnick bégaya d'incompréhension et de joie. Rose souriait toujours, les regardant avec une pointe de mélancolie.

\- Mais… Comment ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Calmez-vous Odair ! Ma petite Annie s'ennuyait un peu, alors je me suis dit que j'allais lui amené un ami !  
\- Comment ?

Rose le regarda droit dans les yeux puis se leva d'un coup, les invitant à les suivre. Ils s'exécutèrent en silence. Malgré son allure gracile et frêle, Rose avançait rapidement dans les longs couloirs, sûre d'elle.

\- Vous savez, Odair. Au Capitole, ce n'est pas l'argent qui fait le pouvoir. C'est autre chose, de bien plus précieux et de bien plus conséquent. Et je le possède. Il n'est donc pas surprenant que je puisse facilement obtenir ce que je veux. Même s'il m'a tout de même fallu ouvrir ma bourse pour que la charmante Annie passe une semaine chez moi et pour que vous me soyez réservé ce soir, Odair. Allons manger et faites donc la conversation à une folle solitaire.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas folle, Rose !  
\- Annie, vous êtes vraiment un amour !

Ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger et Finnick garda la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres toute la soirée. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs fort agréable. Rose était une femme très cultivée et curieuse, qui prenait plaisir à les écouter parler des coutumes du District Sept. Elle avait beaucoup voyager dans le cadre de sa profession - qu'elle tenait farouchement secrète - mais ne savait pas tout et désirait toujours apprendre. Annie se sentait à l'aise et détendue, ce qui décrispa Finnick. Il n'était pas seul. Plus seul. Même si dès le lendemain il devait de nouveau se jeter dans les bras de parfaites inconnues, il pourrait toujours se souvenir de cette soirée, comme une bulle d'air au milieu de la marée.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il dut partir et quitter Rose, qu'il osa lui demander timidement, rougissant presque, quelle était cette chose si précieuse qui permettait d'avoir le pouvoir. Rose se mit à sourire presque tristement, mais accepta de lui dire.  
\- Ce sont les secrets, Finnick Odair. Obtenez des secrets, et vous contrôlerez le Capitole.  
Puis elle le laissa partir.  
Finnick ne devait jamais la revoir.

xxxx

\- Dans ce cas, comment peut-on s'offrir le plaisir de ta compagnie ?

Le souvenir de cette femme étrange remonta dans la mémoire de Finnick suite à cette question de Katniss. Bizarrement, il aurait voulu la revoir et lui parler à nouveau. Son enseignement lui avait été bénéfique, il aurait voulu la remercier. Mais peu importait combien il l'avait cherchée, jamais il ne l'avait retrouvée... 

\- Avec des secrets. Qu'en dis-tu, fille du feu ? Aurais-tu des secrets qui puissent m'intéresser ?


	2. Appliquer tes règles

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, les bras couverts d'arabesques. Une femme normale au Capitole en somme. Finnick la regarda en soupirant intérieurement avant de lui décocher son plus beau sourire. La jeune femme se mit également à sourire, rayonnant presque grâce à la présence du jeune homme. Encore une. Aussi fade et anonyme que les autres. Elle le fit entrer, et la soirée put commencer. Identique aux autres, insipide et honteuse. Les femmes du Capitole étaient toutes pareilles, si… futiles !

Non. C'était faux, et il le savait. Au moment même où il se fit cette réflexion, Finnick se mordit la lèvre. Il y avait au moins une femme vertueuse, une femme différente. Un femme qui n'avait pas cherché à le posséder, simplement à être avec lui et à profiter de sa présence en tant qu'ami. Rose. L'étrange et pourtant délicieuse Rose. Son souvenir réchauffa le coeur glacé par le Capitole de l'ancien tribut, et lui redonna du courage, de l'espoir. Tous les gens du Capitole ne pouvaient pas être aussi mauvais, si ?

Il s'enferma dans une bulle de souvenirs pour échapper à la honte qu'il ressentait, agissant mécaniquement, par habitude, pour ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Une bulle de protection pour survivre malgré ce que le président avait fait de lui : un jouet, un objet de désir et de consommation. Il songeait à ceux qu'il voulait protéger - à celle qui comptait à ses yeux - pour se souvenir pourquoi il devait tenir et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas soigner les séquelles que son corps conservait.

C'était fini. Il avait fait ce que toutes les femmes - sauf Rose - attendaient de lui. Le jeune homme s'allongea et se passa la main devant le visage, ravalant ses larmes de honte.

xxxx

Près de lui, la jeune femme se mordait les lèvres à son tour, pleine de remords en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait fait - acheter l'amour, l'attention, le corps de son idole. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien. Pas correct pour Finnick. Mais elle l'avait tellement voulu… La jeune femme se sentait réellement coupable de le voir dans cet état, soupirant et souffrant de cette situation.

\- Finnick… ?

Cette familiarité achetée dégoûtait le jeune homme et lui donnait envie de vomir. Cependant, n'ayant pas le choix, il n'en fit rien paraître et se remit à sourire en susurrant doucement :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

La jeune femme se mit à rougir et ne put parler pendant quelques secondes. Puis, bégayant doucement, elle lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peut t'offrir quelque chose ? Pour… te remercier… ?

Finnick la regarda dans les yeux en se demandant si elle ne plaisantait pas. En tant que vainqueur des Hunger Games, il avait plus d'argent qu'il ne pourrait jamais le rêver ou le dépenser... Pourquoi voudrait-il quelque chose ? Il pouvait tout se payer. Certaines lui avaient bien offert des bijoux ou des présents chers, mais quel intérêt ? Il ne voulait rien et pouvait tout s'offrir.

_*Les secrets, Finnick Odair. Obtenez des secrets, et vous contrôlerez le Capitole.*_

C'était ce que lui avait dit Rose avant de le congédier. Son dernier conseil et sans aucun doute l'un des plus sages que l'on lui ait jamais donné.

Finnick ferma les yeux et se mit à sourire mystérieusement à sa conquête d'un soir, avant de murmurer doucement :

\- Hé bien… N'aurais-tu pas un secret à m'offrir ?

Le président Snow l'utilisait. Mais il n'allait plus se laisser faire passivement ! Maintenant, il allait se battre. Et conquérir le Capitole, comme Rose le lui avait appris.


	3. Pour toi

Je fus introduit par son majordome, comme toujours. Un Muet charmant, qu'elle avait choisi de prendre à son service pour lui permettre de ne pas être un esclave dans une autre maison. Du moins, d'après ce qu'il m'avait fait comprendre. Elle ne l'aurait jamais dit elle-même. Elle était bien trop humble pour cela…

Assise dans son salon, elle lisait, encore. C'était son activité favorite après les discussions avec des « personnes intéressantes », comme elle le disait. Elle resplendissait, comme toujours. Le majordome toqua à la porte pour annoncer son arrivée, et elle releva la tête. Charmante, avec ses cheveux argentés encadrant son visage aux traits si doux.

En me voyant, elle se mit à sourire et se leva pour m'accueillir en me prenant les mains et en m'embrassant sur les deux joues. Je pouvais sentir sa douce odeur m'emplir les narines avec délicatesse. Un parfum de rose, en accord avec son prénom.

\- Cinna ! Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt ! Vous avez été libéré plus tôt, non ?  
\- En effet. J'ai pensé que cela vous ferait plaisir que je passe.  
\- Et vous avez bien pensé mon cher Cinna ! Je ne suis jamais contre une présence aussi agréable que la vôtre, d'autant plus que vous êtes un homme réellement charmant !

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et regarda avec attention, fronçant les sourcils un moment avant de sourire avec une joie candide fort agréable.

\- Je constate que vous vous êtes maquillé ! Cette légèreté dans le trait vous sied à ravir !

_*C'est pour vous. Parce que mon m'inspirez et que vous m'avez appris à être critique de la mode ambiante.*_

C'est ce que j'aurais aimé lui dire. Mais les mots ne sortiraient jamais et je le savais. Tout comme je n'aurais jamais osé lui révéler les sentiments que j'avais pour elle. Parce que j'avais peur de sa réaction. Peur de la perdre. Sa beauté naturelle et sa grâce lui donnaient une fraîcheur et une joie presque enfantine qui la maintenaient dans une jeunesse qu'aucune opération ne pourrait jamais approcher.

\- Merci Rose.  
\- Alors… J'ai appris quelques nouvelles croustillantes à votre sujet, mon cher Cinna.

Je relevai un sourcil intrigué, ignorant de quoi elle pouvait bien me parler. Elle constata ma surprise et s'en amusa, avant de m'inviter à m'asseoir avec elle sur le canapé, face à sa cheminée allumée. Un vrai feu, avec du vrai charbon. Un luxe étrange dans une ville qui peut fournir un chauffage sain et sans risque… Les couleurs rougeoyantes donnaient à la salle une ambiance romantique.

\- J'ai appris que vous étiez dans la liste des futurs stylistes participants aux Hunger Games, mon cher Cinna ! Vous m'aviez caché cela…  
\- En effet… Je suis obligé de passer par là, je suppose, pour me lancer…

Les yeux de Rose pétillaient. Bien qu'elle déteste les Jeux (chose étrange et dangereuse au Capitole), elle appréciait la couture et les tenues originales. Seul le défilé des Jeux trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Elle ne le manquait pour rien au monde. Et je savais que ce serait l'occasion pour moi de lui montrer ce que je valais. Elle jugerait mes tenues et les apprécierait. C'était en partie de ce qui m'effrayait, plus encore que la foule ou le Capitole. Que m'importait l'avis du Capitole si je pouvais avoir le sien ?

\- J'espère que vous saurez donner un nouveau souffle au défilé. Les tenues du Douze sont par exemple si maltraitées… Pourtant, le charbon est vraiment quelque chose de fascinant et de formidable…

Elle contempla le feu en silence, me tenant les mains avec douceur. Des souvenirs lui revenaient sans doute en mémoire. Joyeux et nostalgiques, d'après son visage.

\- Je suis déjà allée dans le district Douze… Avant. Les gens y étaient très agréables, malgré leur pauvreté et leurs conditions de vie difficiles. Ils savent s'y amuser. Les mariages y sont d'un gaieté simple et sublime. Dans le district Sept aussi d'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre…

Elle se tut et je n'osai prendre la parole. Le feu semblait la fasciner… Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est dommage que le Douze soit aussi délaissé. Il a vraiment beaucoup de capacité… C'est vrai que le charbon n'est sans doute pas la chose la plus… glamour que l'on puisse trouver, mais dans ses utilisations par contre…

Ses yeux pétillaient de joie et son sourire provoqua le mien.

\- Une simple étincelle sur un bon bout de charbon suffit à déclencher un incendie, vous savez…

La conversation se termina ainsi et elle enchaîna sur autre chose. Mais ses mots restaient dans ma mémoire et me dérangeaient un peu. Je cherchais la signification à leur donner.

xxxx

Katniss m'interroge un peu, par politesse sans doute.

\- Oui, c'est ma première année aux Jeux.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'on vous a attribué le district Douze. C'est généralement aux nouveaux qu'on nous confie, nous, le moins désirable des districts.

Les mots de Rose me reviennent en mémoire. Les capacités du district. Sa fascination pour le feu. Ses conseils. C'est pour elle que j'ai choisi le Douze. Pour qu'il arrête d'être délaissé et qu'elle soit fière de moi.

\- Non, je l'avais demandé.

Katniss ne demande pas d'explications et je ne lui en donne pas. C'est mon secret. Mon plus grand et plus dangereux. Celui-là, je ne le révélerai jamais.


	4. Une Dernière Fois

J'étais dans la bibliothèque avant elle, en train de l'attendre. J'avais un double des clefs, de manière à pouvoir entrer sans attirer l'attention. Mesure de sécurité nécessaire, malgré ses réticences. Mais ainsi, je pouvais venir la voir quand je le voulais. Elle me faisait suffisamment confiance pour cela. Peut-être trop confiance… Je regardais avec attention sa collection d'ouvrages (en particulier des ouvrages anciens, dont j'ignorais la provenance exacte), lorsqu'elle entra et me vit. Elle se mit immédiatement à sourire en rayonnant de joie et me sauta dans les bras avant de m'embrasser. Son odeur de rose embaumait l'air tandis que ses cheveux me chatouillaient le cou. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise, parce que la nouvelle que j'avais à lui apprendre n'allait pas lui plaire…

\- Corey ! Tu m'as manqué !

Corey. Mon surnom. Elle est la seule à jamais m'avoir appelé ainsi.

\- Bonjour Rose. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Très bien, maintenant que je te vois mon chéri.

Son sourire innocent aurait pu me faire culpabiliser, si j'étais encore capable à ce moment là de ressentir un tel sentiment. Mais mon coeur pourri ne pouvait plus aimer. Seulement faire souffrir. J'allais la faire souffrir, et je le savais parfaitement. D'une certaine manière, je crois qu'elle le savait aussi, parce qu'elle refusait de me lâcher, et s'accrochait à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Avec douceur, je l'obligerai à desserrer son emprise tout en gardant ses mains dans les miennes, pour ne pas rompre immédiatement le lien qui nous unissait. Elle continuait à sourire, mais semblait surprise.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir… Je te croyais occupé toute la semaine…  
\- C'est vrai. Mais il fallait que je te vois.

Ma voix était plus froide que ce que j'aurais voulu. Pour le monde en général, c'était ma voix habituelle, mais pas pour elle. C'est la seule qui ait jamais réussi à m'arrêter pour me retourner, la seule que j'ai jamais désiré protéger. C'était ma faiblesse. Mon unique faiblesse alors que je devais être invulnérable. Rose sentit ma froideur et mon recul. Tout de suite, son visage se ferma et elle me lâcha les mains. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et croisa ses bras.

\- Je t'écoute. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je pris une grande respiration. Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu faire, je ne pouvais vraiment me résoudre à lui faire cela. Mais je le devais. Entre le pouvoir et elle, j'avais choisi le pouvoir. Est-ce que je le regrette aujourd'hui ? Bien sûr. Je regrette d'avoir choisi. J'aurai pu garder les deux. Mais je ne m'en étais pas aperçu à temps. Et au final, j'ai tout perdu.

Je la regardais dans sa robe blanche, son regard scrutant le mien à la recherche de tendresse. Elle était belle. Ma rose blanche. La plus pure de toutes. La fleur la plus précieuse du Capitole, qui m'appartenait entièrement. Et j'allais perdre tout cela.

\- Il faut que l'on arrête de se voir.  
\- Qu… Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose pour moi. C'est trop dangereux. Si on apprenait notre liaison…  
\- Je vois.

Sa voix s'était refroidie. Elle avait détourné son regard et sur son visage portait une moue de dégoût. Pas envers moi spécialement, seulement mon attitude.

\- Tu as changé. Pas dans le bon sens. Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant…  
\- Avant quoi ?  
\- Avant que tu te mettes à rechercher le pouvoir à tout prix !

Je n'ai rien répondu. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

\- Oh, Corey… On aurait pu le faire… Améliorer le Capitole… Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?  
\- Tu ne connais pas la réalité.

Elle se mit à rire amèrement et me regarda avec tristesse.

\- Je la connais mieux que toi, Corey. Je suis allée la voir.  
\- Et c'est cela le problème. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser y aller…  
\- Au contraire, c'était la meilleure idée que tu aies jamais eu.

Il y eut un silence. Puis, regardant l'horizon par la fenêtre, elle murmura :

\- Tu te souviens de nos rêves ? Toutes les utopies que l'on avait envisagées… Est-ce vraiment fini ?  
\- Oui.

Elle soupira.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne viendrai plus te voir.  
\- Ce n'est pas suffisant.  
\- Alors je disparaitrai.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Elle ne supportait pas cela, mais c'était la dernière des choses auxquelles je songeais à ce moment.

\- Disparaître ? Impossible dans Panem. Où que tu sois, on pourra te retrouver.

Elle se leva et s'appuya devant la fenêtre. J'entendis un soupir mélancolique. Mais lorsqu'elle se mit à parler, ce fut avec une neutralité que je ne lui avais jamais connue.

\- Tu n'as pas compris. Je vais partir. Hors de Panem. Définitivement.

J'avais beau être venu pour lui dire de disparaître, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me dise une telle chose. Partir de Panem, c'était…

\- Impossible, pas vrai ?

Je relevais les yeux sur elle, qui me fixait d'un air vide. Elle avait deviné parfaitement mes pensées. Encore une raison pour laquelle je la trouvais dangereuse, mais aussi que je l'aimais.

\- Et pourtant, c'est ce que je fais faire.

Elle retourna se poster à la fenêtre, fermant définitivement la possibilité que j'avais de la dissuader. Pour lui dire quoi ? C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Mais une dernière chose me tracassait…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça non plus, président Snow. Je ne relèverai à personne, surtout pas à votre petite-fille, nos discussions ou notre relation. J'emporterai la seule chose qui ait jamais été bonne en vous dans ma tombe, soyez-en assuré.

J'ai compris alors qu'elle me congédiait. J'avais envie de l'embrasser et de lui dire que j'étais désolé. Mais je n'étais pas sûr d'être sincère. Et puis, j'étais trop engagé dans le processus pour me permettre une telle faiblesse. Alors je suis parti sans rien dire.

Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis Rose. Dans sa robe blanche, charmante et désormais inaccessible.

xxxx

La fille du feu me fait l'honneur de sa présence dans ma roseraie. Je devrais être honoré, mais je ne suis qu'agacé. Elle a coupé la rose blanche qui venait de pousser. Et cela me fait penser à une autre rose blanche.

\- Les couleurs sont superbes, bien sûr, mais aucune ne peut rivaliser avec la perfection du blanc.

Le blanc de sa robe. La perfection de son âme. Agissant toujours selon ses principes et des idéaux. Et je l'ai perdue, définitivement. J'aurai aimé la revoir avant de mourir. Une dernière fois. Pour lui dire que je l'aime.


	5. Courage et Volonté

Effie tenait ses mains serrées posées sur ses jambes droites, assise sur son fauteuil. Un port parfait pour le respect des règles de la société. Une manière de se protéger face aux remontrances terriblement virulentes de sa cousine. Si quelqu'un entendait cela… Effie se mit à trembler. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui pouvait se passer si quelqu'un entendait Rose parler ainsi.

\- Oh Effie ! Tu es pourtant intelligente ! Et sensible de surcroît ! Comment peux-tu accepter qu'on laisser des jeunes se faire massacrer ainsi !  
\- Parce que c'est ainsi… C'est le prix à payer pour avoir voulu se rebeller…

Sa voix chevrotait. Face à Rose, il lui était difficile de maintenir son assurance. Entre ses réflexes vis-à-vis du Capitole et sa peur affectueuse pour Rose, Effie ne savait pas qui l'emportait.

\- Mais ce n'est pas normal ! Ca ne devrait pas être ainsi ! Ce ne sont que des enfants ! Ca aurait pu être nous, Effie !

La concernée se remit à trembler. Heureusement qu'elle habitait le Capitole. Elle y était nourrie, logée, protégée… Le Capitole était là pour elle. Cette idée lui rendit un peu le sourire, tandis qu'elle murmurait doucement, par habitude :

\- Nous avons de la chance d'être au Capitole.

Rose lui lança alors un regard noir avant de se placer dos à elle, les bras croisés, énervée.

\- Tu verras un jour. La chance tournera. Tu crois que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, pas vrai ? Que c'est parfait et autre !

Sa voix était glaçante et amère, faisant trembler Effie malgré elle : elle n'osait interrompre sa cousine dans son élan.

\- Mais c'est si loin de la perfection en vérité…. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, le travail du Capitole ! Ces hommes, ces femmes… et même ses enfants qui meurent de faim… mais en toute sécurité évidemment !

Elle eut un petit rire à ces mots, prononcés avant tant d'amertume et de colère que Effie ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de se sentir coupable d'une certaine manière. Elle ne répondit rien, baissant les yeux sur sa manucure, parfaite évidemment, alors que des gens mourraient de faim… D'après Rose en tout cas. Effie n'aurait jamais osé remettre en question ce qu'avait pu voir Rose. Tout comme elle n'aurait jamais pu oser remettre en question la politique du Capitole. C'était un mal nécessaire, non ?

\- Tu verras Effie. Un jour, une rébellion va avoir lieu. Elle se propagera comme un incendie en forêt et ravagera le Capitole. Et à ce moment-là, j'espère que tu réussiras à prendre la bonne décision… À choisir le bon camp, pour peu qu'il y en ait un…

Rose, désabusée et cynique ? Si peu…

Cependant, elle se retourna vers sa cousine et lui sourit avec tristesse. Puis, en partant, elle lui posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule pour la rassurer et lui rappeler que malgré tout, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Arrivée à la porte, elle resta un moment devant le couloir en silence. Les dernières phrases qu'elle lui dit furent si faibles, qu'Effie ne savait si elle les avait rêvées ou non.

\- Le bain de sang est imminent… La coupe est pleine pour les districts et le Capitole va le payer très cher…

xxxx

Effie, représentante du district Douze lors des Hunger Games. Rose en avait fait une maladie et lui avait fait la tête pendant un an complet. Mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la nécessité de ce travail aux yeux d'Effie. Pour Rose, c'était facile de faire la morale, elle n'avait rien à prouver à personne ! Et puis, entre nous, le Douze… Ce n'était pas très important… Le pire des districts après tout…. Rose aurait eu une attaque en entendant cela. C'était, et de loin, son préféré. Effie n'avait jamais pu comprendre comment sa cousine pouvait aimer un endroit aussi sale, terne et pauvre. Effie, elle, détestait cet endroit. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix : c'était le seul qu'on avait accepté de lui attribuer… En travaillant bien, elle pourrait être promue à un meilleur district. Alors elle devait le faire, malgré le conflit que cela provoquait avec sa cousine…

xxxx

Confrontée si souvent à Haymich, Effie avait commencé à comprendre ce que Rose voulait dire à propos de la misère des jeux. L'ex-tribut était riche, célèbre et en sécurité, mais c'était une véritable ruine humaine. Alcoolique, misanthrope, désagréable. Et il avait empiré au cours des ans, au point que la jeune femme se demandât s'il ne le faisait pas exprès spécialement pour l'exaspérer et la ridiculiser encore davantage que le simple fait d'être associée à un district toujours perdant lui procurait. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet homme. Elle le rendait responsable de sa ruine, mais repensait constamment aux discussions houleuses qu'elle avait pu avoir avec sa cousine, qui blâmait sans concession le Capitole. Cependant, Effie ne pouvait songé à se rebeller. C'était simplement… impensable ! Et totalement inutile.

xxxx

Avec l'arrivée de Peeta et Katniss, elle avait repris espoir. Des jeunes gens charmants, quoi que manquant de bonnes manières. Et surtout, des vainqueurs ! Qui lui apportaient ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé désirer.

Mais c'était également avec eux que tout commença à se gâter. Déjà, dès la Tournée des Vainqueurs. Trop de gardes. Des bruits étranges. Des interdictions pour accéder à certains lieux. Et puis l'annonce de l'Expiation. Ca avait été un véritable choc.

Non pas simplement parce que tous ses rêves de célébrité et de renommée étaient partis en fumée (même si cela avait joué), mais parce qu'au-delà de cela, elle se rendait compte qu'on allait lui arracher deux amis pour les obliger à s'entre-tuer. Ce n'était plus de simples numéros maintenant. Elle les connaissait, les appréciait. Ce qui rendait la chose d'autant plus insupportable.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Effie s'interrogeait sur le bien fondé de ces Jeux. Pensée dangereuse, mais grisante. Et pour la première fois, elle comprit ce que ressentait Rose.

xxxx

Elle avait aidé Haymich. Peut-être pas entièrement consciemment, ignorant les conséquences. Mais en même temps, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ou vers qui se tourner. De toutes façons, elle apprit bien vite, à ses dépens, que même si elle n'avait rien fait, cela n'aurait rien changé.

Lorsque Katniss fut enlevée de l'arène, immédiatement, Effie fut arrêtée. En partie torturée. Pour des informations qu'elle n'avait pas et qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais. Aussi, lorsque l'occasion se présenta, Effie s'échappa et rejoignit le district Treize, avec de l'aide, devenant ainsi une rebelle. Si on lui avait dit cela un an auparavant, elle se serait sans doute moquée de la personne qui le lui aurait dit. Et pourtant, la voilà rebelle au district Treize.

Parce qu'elle avait enfin compris ce qu'essayait de lui faire comprendre sa cousine. Parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'on pouvait avoir quelque chose de mieux, de plus humain et de plus juste que le Capitole. Et parce que, ainsi, elle espérait avoir choisi le bon camp.

Pour que Rose lui pardonne un jour d'avoir participé aux Jeux de la Faim.


	6. L'Attrait du danger

La rumeur m'était arrivée bien sûr. Comme tout ce qu'il se passait au Capitole. Une rumeur dangereuse mais passionnante ! Un nom, un seul courait sur toutes les lèvres. Rose. Un nom assez étrange, pour une femme tout aussi mystérieuse, dont on disait ni plus ni moins qu'elle était l'amante du président Snow. Une rumeur croustillante, vous n'en douterez point ! Forcément, en entendant quelque chose d'aussi passionnant et dangereux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureux. C'était une rumeur si intéressante, si passionnante et qui se répandait avec une vitesse incroyable. Le président Snow allait devoir y faire face, et la démentir ou la confirmer… C'était ce moment-là que j'attendais surtout, cette confrontation finale entre le bruit du peuple et la vedette visée. Parce que c'était généralement à ce moment que j'entrais en scène.

Mais cette fois-ci, les choses se passèrent différemment. Je n'aurais pas dû être étonné en vérité : nous parlions ni plus ni moins du président, cela ne pouvait pas être quelque chose d'ordinaire… Et en effet, cela fut pour le moins surprenant !

Alors que je rentrais d'une interview de quelque célébrité en vue, j'appris de mon serviteur que quelqu'un m'attendait dans mon bureau. Imaginez ma surprise, sachant que je n'attendais personne et que je n'avais donné mes clefs à personne non plus ! Je me précipitais dans le lieu-dit pour me retrouver, évidemment… face au président en personne. C'était la première fois que je le voyais en « vrai », dans un cadre non-officiel. Et la raison de cette venue m'échappait totalement.

\- Flickerman, j'ai besoin d'un service de votre part.

J'étais surpris, bien sûr. Qui ne l'aurait pas été à ma place ? Le président Snow, demander une faveur ? Impensable !

\- Vraiment ? Et en quoi puis-je aider le Président ?

Il n'a pas répondu immédiatement, me sondant d'un regard glacial auquel je répondais avec un sourire commercial. C'était évidemment un acte d'une insolence qui pourrait me valoir une perte d'emploi… Ou pire encore. Mais la tentation était trop forte pour que j'y résiste. Le danger de la situation me plaisait et je voulais en profiter au maximum.

\- Vous savez qu'une rumeur circule à mon sujet…  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- N'essayez pas de prétendre, vous savez tout ce qui se passe au Capitole et la rumeur à mon sujet aussi.  
\- En effet… Une certaine… Rose, c'est exact ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête à mon intention.

\- Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ?  
\- Que vous fassiez taire cette rumeur.

Dès cet instant, les choses commençaient à devenir intéressantes. Parce que lorsque quelqu'un demande une chose pareille, c'est forcément qu'il se sent coupable de quelque chose, vous en conviendrez. Donc s'il voulait à tout prix faire taire cette rumeur…

C'était forcément que cela n'en était pas une. Cette conclusion me tira un sourire de victoire. Je venais de découvrir une faiblesse au président. Il était donc humain !

\- Hum… Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ?  
\- Parce que sinon vous le regretterez !

L'emportement du président ne faisait qu'augmenter ma certitude d'avoir touché un point sensible. Je pouvais gagner le jeu avec un peu d'efforts. Un jeu dangereux, mais passionnant dans ce monde de paillettes et d'illusions.

\- Mon cher Coriolanus, je ne pense pas que des menaces nous mènerons où que ce soit. Après tout, si vous me tuez, qui taira cette rumeur ?  
\- Il y en a d'autres que vous, Caesar, ne vous croyez pas si unique !

Je me suis mis à rire, l'air sûr de moi. Je ne l'étais pas tellement, en vérité, mais l'important, c'était de préserver les apparences... Tant qu'il pensait que je n'avais pas peur de ce qu'il pouvait me faire, il ne pourrait pas m'atteindre. Même si au fond de moi, je ne me sentais pas si sûr de ma position de sécurité. Il pourrait aussi simplement décider de laisser aller cette rumeur et de me tuer… Dans ce cas, c'était très mal joué de ma part. Mais que voulez-vous ! L'attrait du danger…

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir, plutôt qu'un autre, monsieur le président 

Tout était dans la provocation. J'étais alors survolté, et j'aurai pu sauter partout sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Mais je me suis contenu, cherchant à voir la réaction de mon interlocuteur. Il se tenait silencieux, semblant peser le pour et le contre. J'avais donc une chance de m'en sortir, voire même de bien m'en tirer…

\- Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Caesar ?

Sa réponse me surprit. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il cède aussi facilement. Cela ressemblait presque à un piège à vrai dire… Il valait donc mieux que je me méfie. Que j'agisse prudemment, pour rester en vie et garder mon atout.

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien désirer ? N'ai-je pas déjà tout ce qu'un homme peut vouloir ? La célébrité, l'opulence…. La sécurité…

Le visage du président se mit à pâlir, ce qui, d'une, était quelque chose d'assez difficile à faire étant donné sa pâleur naturelle, et de deux, signifiait que j'avais touché juste. La sécurité dans mon emploi. Voilà quelque chose que je pouvais exiger de lui. Pouvoir dire ce qui me passait par la tête sur le plateau de télévision, sans en subir la moindre conséquence. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, savant parfaitement ce que j'allais dire.

\- Voilà ce que je veux, Coriolanus. La sécurité.

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre encore une fois avant de rouvrir les yeux et de dire calmement :

\- Je vois. J'accepte. Tu auras le droit à une certaine indulgence.  
\- Une indulgence ? C'est-à-dire ?

Il soupira à nouveau.

\- Tes… écarts à propos du Capitole, du gouvernement, de tout Panem… Tout cela sera toléré… Dans une certaine mesure.

Je levais un sourcil interrogateur, cherchant à savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait dire par « une certaine mesure ». Il comprit parfaitement ma demande, puisqu'il y répondit sans même que je la pose.

\- Tant que vous travaillerez pour le Capitole, vous serez intouchable.

J'ai incliné la tête respectueusement en signe de remerciement.

\- Au fait, monsieur le président… Était-elle vraie, cette fameuse rumeur ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais me regarda droit dans les yeux. Et dans ce regard, il me disait tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir.

\- Je vois.

J'ai souri. J'avais gagné ce combat. J'étais victorieux. Bien sûr, il y avait une contrepartie, mais si simple en vérité… Éteindre une rumeur, rien de plus simple ! Le président se retira alors sans plus rien dire, tandis que je savourai fièrement ma récompense. Sans le savoir - ou sans doute le savait-il d'ailleurs - Coriolanus Snow venait de m'offrir un nouveau jouet dangereux mais passionnant. Jusqu'où me serait-il permis d'aller ? C'était quelque chose de tellement excitant à découvrir... Que voulez-vous, l'attrait du danger… 

xxxx

C'était il y a une dizaine d'années, et pourtant, il me semble que c'était hier. J'ai su profité du cadeau qui m'était offert. Une remarque par ici, une autre par là… Des remarques de plus en plus insistantes, de plus en plus précises et de plus en plus dangereuses. J'aimais cela. J'aimais sentir cette excitation suivant ces remarques. Savoir comment il allait réagir. Savoir si j'avais dépassé les limites ou non. Ce genre de choses….

D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai le droit à deux nouveaux jouets particulièrement intéressants. Katniss et Peeta. Deux jeunes gens pas comme les autres. Prêts à se rebeller dès que l'occasion s'en présentera. De quoi pousser encore les limites de cet acquis.

Mon seul regret, c'est que je n'ai jamais pu rencontrer cette fameuse Rose. Pourtant, j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir la connaître, la remercier. Après tout, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai acquis tant de pouvoir… Je me demande à quoi elle peut bien ressembler…


	7. Les Lettres

Une boîte pleines de lettres éparpillées. Réunies à un même endroit par quelqu'un. Qui ? Personne ne sait. Propres, presque neuves. Des lettres bien conservées, pour conserver avec elles un souvenir.

xxxx

_Mes chers Finnick et Annie,_

_Notre rencontre a été certes brève - trop brève peut-être - mais elle me reste en mémoire avec bonheur. Vous êtes des jeunes gens absolument charmants, cultivés et agréables. Une bonne compagnie pour une femme solitaire et un peu folle - voire dangereuse - comme je le suis. Nous n'aurons malheureusement pas la possibilité de jamais nous revoir, et cela, malgré moi. Cela m'attriste énormément, mais c'est ainsi. Je ne peux rien y changer, et vous non plus. Je ne regretterai jamais notre rencontre, qui reste l'un des meilleurs souvenirs que je puis conserver du Capitole._

_Des circonstances personnelles m'obligent à partir, malgré moi. Je tenais à vous prévenir, ignorant si cela est utile, espérant que oui. J'aime à croire que je vais vous manquer. Mais peut-être est-ce un peu présomptueux de ma part…_

_Je vous garde précieusement dans mon coeur, et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible dans un monde tel que le nôtre._

_Votre amie, Mademoiselle Rose_

xxxx

**Mon jeune ami,**

**J'ai pu admirer le travail remarquable, fantastique même, que vous avez réalisé avec les tenues du district Douze. J'étais si fière et si heureuse en les voyant ! C'est un travail splendide que vous avez réalisé avec le tissu enflammé, et je ne peux qu'applaudir une telle prouesse. Quel dommage cependant qu'elle ne serve pas une plus noble cause…**

**Je crains de ne pas avoir la possibilité de vous en parler de vive voix, et cela me désole. Mais des affaires personnelles me retiennent ailleurs, et ce pour un long moment. Ne vous étonnez donc pas de trouver ma maison close lors de votre retour des Jeux. Je ne serai sans doute pas rentrer d'ici-là.**

**Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire où je me rends. Je ne pense pas non plus avoir l'occasion de vous recontacter de sitôt.**

**Sachez, que vous rencontrer est l'un des meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées dans ma vie entière, et que je vous regarde comme mon meilleur - voire mon seul véritable - ami au Capitole. Je ne tiens pas à rompre notre contact, mais je n'ai pas le choix. C'est mieux ainsi, pour nous deux.**

**Au revoir mon ami, et portez-vous bien.**

**Rose**

xxxx

_Ma chère cousine,_

_Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de ton nouvel emploi, dès que tu as commencé à l'exercer. Ma position à ce sujet n'a pas changé depuis, et tu le sais parfaitement. Je ne peux pas accepter ces Jeux barbares, et encore moins que ma propre cousine soit impliquée dedans._

_Cependant, tu restes ma cousine, l'une des rares personnes de la famille qui me restent, et je ne veux pas rompre le contact. Aussi, je tenais à te dire que je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu la chance comme moi, de voir la vérité de la chose. Et que tu es trop ancrée dans cet univers, dans cette bulle générale. Je ne peux pas t'en rendre responsable. C'est le traitement que j'aurais dû subir également._

_J'espère simplement que tu ouvriras les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et que tu t'amenderas comme il le faut. Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur, mais certainement pas aux prix de celui de tant de gens. Je souhaite que tu vives heureuse avec eux. Je sais. C'est une réflexion niaise et utopiste. Mais si personne ne l'est, comment changer les choses ? Toutes les révolutions se basent sur un désir de perfection, d'une vie meilleure. Alors, ma chère Effie, je ne peux qu'espérer que tu ouvres les yeux, ne pouvant plus désormais t'atteindre par mes mots et te convaincre._

_Tu sais, notre jeunesse me manque. Tout était tellement plus simple lorsque nous n'étions que des enfants innocents, ignorant tout du monde… Je regrette ce temps où tout était plus simple… Crois-tu qu'il soit possible d'y revenir ?_

_Je t'embrasse et je pense à toi._

_Ta cousine, Rose_

xxxx

**Coriolanus Snow,**

**J'ai respecté ma promesse. Dès ce soir, je partirai définitivement de Panem. J'ignore précisément où je vais aller - et même s'il reste un endroit où aller - mais je ne resterai pas plus longtemps au Capitole. Et je ne resterai pas plus longtemps auprès de toi. J'aurais pu me rendre au district Treize, évidemment, mais la seule raison qui me forçait à rester à Panem, c'était toi. Maintenant que je te perds, je vais partir, libre comme l'air. Et je ne vais certainement pas aller m'enfermer chez eux.**

**Je sais que ce sont tes ennemis, et que je pourrais donc en profiter pour me venger d'une certaine manière. Mais même si tu peux me haïr, j'en suis moi-même incapable. Je ne peux pas accepter de travailler avec ceux qui veulent te mettre à mort. Je ne veux pas te voir mourir, encore moins te voir être tué devant moi. Tu seras certainement tué dans la guerre qui se prépare, mais je n'en serai pas responsable. Car la guerre aura lieu, sois-en sûr. Tu le sais même mieux que moi…**

**Je vais quitter Panem. Traite-moi de lâche, de traitresse si tu veux. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'a voulu. Je ne peux accepter que les choses restent dans cet état. Et toi, tu ne veux pas les changer. Je suis bloquée. Entre mon amour pour toi et mon envie de changer les choses. Déchirée entre ces deux extrémités. Par ta faute. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que l'on se rencontre ? Tout serait tellement plus simple si je ne te connaissais pas ! Si je ne t'aimais pas…**

**Adieu, Corey. Tu es et demeures mon unique amour.**

**Rose**

xxxx

Des souvenirs dangereux. Explosifs même. Des secrets terribles. Pour certains, ils ne l'étaient plus. Pour d'autres…  
Verrouillée à clef, cette boîte. Pour que personne ne puisse jamais trouver ces lettres.  
Pour qu'à jamais Rose demeure un secret.


	8. Nouvelle Vie

Le voyage avait été long. Très long. Voler l'hovercraft n'avait pas été une mince affaire entre le vol des clefs et le manque d'informations pour se guider (en même temps, qui aurait eu l'idée d'indiquer comment voler un hovercraft), malgré le recrutement de la majorité des soldats pour régler les… Hem… problèmes qu'avaient provoqués la fille du feu. Une parfaite diversion pour une fuite, même si ce n'était pas prévu pour. Il y avait eu quelques problèmes pour réussir à le faire démarrer, mais ensuite, personne n'était venu pour l'arrêter. Tout se passait très bien, excepté le fait que c'était un long voyage vers l'inconnu qui se profilait… Mais bon, il n'y avait pas eu de choix possible.

La sortie de Panem avait été obligatoire. Mais hors de cet endroit, c'était l'inconnu, rien ne pouvait y préparer. Pas de carte, pas d'indice. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'eau. Des déserts. Des montagnes. Pas de village, ni aucune âme qui vive. L'espoir avait commencé à faiblir, voire même à disparaître. Le voyage ne s'arrêtait pas et aucun chemin, aucune voie n'apparaissait dans le champ de vision. Il n'y avait aucun signe permettant d'affirmer que c'était le bon chemin, qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Rien pour garder l'espoir de ne pas être condamnée à mourir bêtement, de ne pas avoir gaspillé sa vie bêtement.

Et un jour, l'hovercraft s'était arrêté. Sans préavis, le moteur avait cessé de fonctionner, et tout l'engin s'était écrasé au milieu de nulle part. Mais la mort, elle, n'avait pas daigné venir si bas sur la Terre abîmée… Alors le voyage avait continué, à pieds cette fois. La chaleur devenait insoutenable. Les rations s'amenuisaient, et l'eau se faisait de plus en plus rare et de plus en plus précieuse. L'instinct de survie était de plus en plus fort, remplaçant petit à petit sa raison et ses sentiments. C'était insoutenable, insupportable à imaginer. Plutôt mourir que de ne devenir qu'un monstre sans scrupule, prêt à tout pour survivre.

Cependant, le voyage avait continué encore longtemps. Et un jour, un village était apparu, comme une lueur d'espoir au creux des ténèbres du désespoir. Les pas accélérèrent, et des larmes de joie coulèrent, libératrices. Des maisons, des gens, de la vie et de la nourriture. Que demander de plus ? De quoi se refaire une santé tranquillement.

Mais à l'entrée du village, les pas ralentirent, beaucoup plus lents, plus doux. Timides presque. Après tout, c'était un lieu inconnu, avec des gens inconnus… Et peut-être même une langue inconnue ! Lorsqu'on le connaissait, l'inconnu n'était pas si effrayant, mais en attendant, c'était seulement terrifiant.

Les rues étaient poussiéreuses, remplies de cailloux aisément envoyés ici et là. Les gens ne faisaient pas spécialement attention aux choses qui les entouraient, comme partout ailleurs. Soudain, il y eut un choc et une chute. Une main se tendit pour aider à se relever, la main d'un homme à l'air doux qui souriait. Cela lui fit du bien et elle accepta cette main tendue.

\- Vous allez bien mademoiselle… ?

La langue était connue, ce qui rassurait mieux que tout autre chose. Loin de Panem, auprès de gens parlant la même langue, en sécurité. Une nouvelle vie était possible, si l'on prenait la peine d'y croire et d'espérer. Ce fut avec un sourire un peu intimidée qu'arriva la réponse attendue.

\- Rose. Je m'appelle Rose.  
\- Enchanté. Je suis Jules Tranquilius. Bienvenue chez nous.

xxxx

Une année entière s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée. Doucement mais sûrement, Rose s'était habituée à cette nouvelle vie, plus frugale mais ô combien plus gratifiante. Et petit à petit, elle avait raconté aux villageois ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu. Les Jeux. Le Capitole. Le contraste entre riches et pauvres. Cinna. Effie. Haymich même. Ce qu'elle savait de Katniss et de Peeta. Le peu qu'elle avait entendu de la rébellion. Pas grand-chose, puisqu'elle était partie avant que celle-ci ne commence réellement… Elle avait raconté tant de choses… Mais une restait secrète. Son coeur n'était pas prêt à l'avouer. Ils lui avaient expliqué à leur tour ce qui s'était passé chez eux, comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Leurs coutumes, leurs loisirs. Ils lui avaient donné une maison et du travail aussi. Une nouvelle vie également.

Soudain, un jour, alors qu'elle travaillait, elle sentit une horrible douleur au niveau du coeur, comme si on le lui avait arraché. Elle se releva d'un coup, et eut un vertige. Tremblante, Rose commença à pleurer. Sans rien dire à personne, elle rentra chez elle et alla se changer pour une robe noire, avant de cueillir une rose qu'elle garda sur elle toute la journée. Ses larmes coulèrent sans discontinuer de toute la journée et de toute la nuit, sans qu'elle n'accepte d'en expliquer la raison à qui que ce soit. Le lendemain, elle reprit sa vie normale comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais chaque année, le même jour, le même manège se répétait.

xxxx

Il lui avait fallu cinq ans de plus pour écouter les demandes de Jules. Cinq ans pour qu'elle accepte d'écouter à nouveau son coeur. Lui l'avait acceptée avec ses secrets, et ce passé qu'elle ne voulait pas entièrement révéler. Elle avait fini par céder à ses avances, petit à petit, laissant son coeur se laisser atteindre par cet homme doux et discret. Pour construire une nouvelle vie, loin de tous ses ennuis passés. Ils s'étaient mariés, et avaient même eu un enfant. Malgré cela, Rose continuait à rester assez secrète, et Jules l'acceptait ainsi. Et pour cela, Rose ne pouvait que le remercier du fond de son âme.

xxxx

\- Maman, Maman, tu viens ? Papa t'attend !

Le garçon entra dans la chambre de sa mère sans crier gare, regardant cette femme contempler mélancoliquement le paysage par la fenêtre, atteinte d'une langueur qui revenait chaque année à la même période. Elle ne semblait d'abord pas l'entendre, et il réitéra sa phrase. Alors seulement la femme se retourna et, voyant son enfant, se mit à sourire avec douceur. Ses yeux seuls trahissaient encore la tristesse qu'elle ressentait.

\- Oh, Corey. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Papa t'attend, on doit y aller…  
\- Oui, j'arrive mon petit.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, contemplant encore une fois la neige immaculée recouvrant ce paysage qu'elle avait appris à connaître, avant de fermer le rideau et de se relever.

\- J'arrive.

Profitant du moment qu'il jugeait opportun, le jeune garçon osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps :

\- Maman, pourquoi tu es toujours si triste quand vient l'hiver ?

Elle ne répondit rien, perdue dans ses pensées, au point que Corey crut qu'elle avait oublié la question. Aussi en ajouta-t-il une autre, pour ramener sa mère dans la conversation.

\- Tu n'aimes pas la neige, c'est ça ?  
\- Oh si, j'aime beaucoup la neige.  
\- Mais alors pourquoi ?

Elle sourit à nouveau avec une triste douceur qui était devenu une seconde nature chez elle, à son enfant la regardant avec curiosité. Puis elle lui répondit malicieusement :

\- Ca, Corey, c'est un secret.


End file.
